1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging device, an image processing device, an imaging method, an image processing method, and a computer program product.
2. Description of the Related Art
There have been known techniques in which when a moving image or a still image is imaged using an imaging device such as a video camera, a user automatically or manually adds a tag used to identify or search for an imaged image to imaged image data. The user can easily organize or search for the imaged image data using a tag.
For example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-13773 discloses a digital image management retrieval system capable of adding and displaying a moving image index corresponding to time axis data representing a start position of a leading image of each scene in a moving image file.
However, when a single event (for example, a game or a match) is recorded throughout a plurality of moving image files, the user needs to find and understand a period of time (for example, a start position and an end position of an event) of the event from the plurality of moving image files when managing the moving images of the event. For this reason, there is a problem in that it takes time and efforts to manage moving image files.
Further, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 10-13773, an index is added to a leading image of each scene in a single moving image file. However, management of indices when a single event is recorded through a plurality of moving image files is not disclosed.
The present invention has been made in light of the foregoing, and it is desirable to provide an imaging device, an imaging method, and an imaging program, which are capable of easily managing a moving image file even when a single event is recorded throughout a plurality of moving image files.